


Godly Match

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [68]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki wasn’t the most beloved God; rather, he was the most disliked God. But, this didn't matter to him. He had no interest in the other Gods or Goddesses - not at least, until Anthony.





	Godly Match

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a bit of a take on the Hades/Persephone myth, but at the same time, I just couldn't do it. Something in me didn't want to mix one set of "gods" with the other.
> 
> So I took a hint of the concept and gave it a bit of a twist. I hope you like what I came up with :)
> 
> (Also, I have 222 works now. This amuses me XD)

Loki wasn’t the most beloved God; rather, he was the most _disliked_ God. 

He was Chaos, Mischief and Fire. He also had a tendency of using his gifts on the other Gods who insulted or mocked him. It left Loki cast out and ostracised. His name had long become a curse and a blasphemy both on the mortal plain and the immortal. 

Loki, in the centuries since his banishment, had spent his time crafting a realm of magic to reside within. It was a lonely existence and Loki spent much of his time walking the mortal world and tricking the populace.

He was Skywalker, Trickster and Master of Seidr.

Loki was greater than the mortals and disinterested in the other Gods and Goddesses.

... At least, he had believed so until he saw another God on the mortal plain. 

Loki had been suspicious, thinking it someone sent by Odin to chase him away from the mortals or imprison him for a supposed crime; but the God he found was _not_ sent by anyone. He was curious about the mortals. He wanted to learn from and inspire them.

Anthony, the God of Innovation and Creativity, was different from any Immortal Loki had ever seen. He intrigued Loki and he found himself trailing after the other God, watching Anthony as he spoke to the mortals, befriended the animals whose path he crossed, and smiled with such easy charm and handsome features.

Loki had never fallen in love, but for Anthony, he fell helplessly. 

He also revealed himself; carefully and in shadow. He hid his identity and used a hint of seidr to suppress the other God’s ability to recognise him. Anthony had been a young God when Loki was banished, but it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t realise the only God he was unfamiliar with was the Trickster.

Anthony was curious; a trait innate to a God of Change and Discovery. He was also thrilled to meet another God who found interest in the mortals, rather than dismissing them out of question. They spoke for hours, sitting together in a field and discussing the many things they’d learned on their travels.

Anthony laughed freely, touched unconsciously and eagerly agreed to meet Loki again.

It was said that some Gods were made for each other; complimentary pieces that would suit no other and would forever be tugged together by the strings of destiny. Loki knew he was meant for Anthony. He knew his life would never be complete unless it involved this God by his side.

Loki could see the clearing where they met come alive with each day they spent together; the flowers blossomed, the trees grew tall. The area seemed to thrive under their happiness and affection.

It was why Loki grew bold. 

Their arms and hands were brushing as they walked the paths they had carved in the forest; the woods opening before them and acknowledging they were Gods on a mortal world.

Loki could feel the sun though the leaves, he could smell the flowers on the wind. He stopped Anthony in a clearing with a gentle hand to his wrist. He then started the slow removal of the magic that hid his identity.

The God of Chaos, Mischief and Fire was the one who courted him.

He watched Anthony’s eyes widen as he looked him up and down; taking in the areas of his skin branded blue and scarred by his fall from the Immortal Plain. Loki had rarely felt fear, but it caught and held in his chest as he waited. 

Anthony’s hand rose and fingertips touched his cheek, pressing against white skin and blue. 

“You are Loki,” The God whispered.

“I am.”

Anthony smiled at him, and for a moment, Loki felt hope swell in his chest.

But the sound of thunder dropped Anthony’s hand and drew their attention to the sky; the other Gods had seen them, had seen _him_.

Loki felt the beam of light before he saw it; the portal that would send an army to remove Anthony and capture Loki. It would drag his love away and Loki didn’t think before he grabbed the other God. He spirited him away, he _kidnapped_ him and took him to the safety of the world he had built and where no other God could enter.

It was a mistake, it truly was. Loki panicked the moment he realised what he had done. He could only ask the God to forgive him. Loki offered to return Anthony, to undo the damage done and the chaos he had wrought. He offered to leave him be and give him his freedom.

But his God was just laughing at him and shaking his head.

“Who would you be if not Chaos?” Anthony questioned with a smile. His hand cupped Loki’s face and he continued with tease, “Where would I be if not here?”

“But I stole-”

“-me long before now,” Anthony promised him.

It sent delight to Loki’s heart and he laughed in a way no God or mortal had ever before seen. He laughed with pure happiness and then he kissed the other God. It was a kiss that said more than words ever could; a kiss that made a promise that no other God could unravel. It began the affair that found creation and chaos so entwined no mortal could ever unravel their threads.

Gods, after all, could be made for each other, and there were no two Gods more suited or matched than the Trickster and the Innovator.


End file.
